The Ed-Touchables
by CillianChamp
Summary: The Eds are the three best friends who an mysterious girl falling from the sky. Three teenagers Jake, Verity and Tony join The Eds on their journey to take the girl back to the castle in the sky. When they near their goal, the arrogant millitary leader known as Colonel Wilson stands in their way! This story is the reboot of the first episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy.


**The entire story sets in the alternate continuity of Ed, Edd n Eddy and acts as a remake of the first episode of the series.**

* * *

The story begins in a small town of Peach Creek, There are three boys living there: Ed, Edd and Eddy.

Ed is the group's "portable working machine" and muscle. He is known to have the lowest intelligence of the three; possibly to the point of mild mental retardation. He has a tendency to randomly shout out nonsensical words or phrases, the most common being "gravy" or "buttered toast", at any given time or occasionally as a response. Ed has great interests in comics, horror movies, chickens, gravy and buttered toast and while occasionally demonstrate his knowledge of those topics. He is a loyal friend who holds his friendship with Edd and Eddy as a top priority.

Edd or his friends referred to as "Double D", from his name having two D's, and to differentiate him from Ed, is the brains of the group. He is usually the one who designs and constructs the numerous scams the Eds come up with. He also acts as the voice of reason for the group, being well-mannered, polite, and courteous towards others. He is obsessed with cleanliness and order and sometimes clashes with the moral complications of Eddy's plans and Ed's hygiene and intelligence, but he is always willing to help, possessing a knack for inventing, creating complicated machines out of ordinary junk.

and finally, Eddy is the group's self-appointed ambitious leader and mastermind of the trio. He's a greedy, loudmouthed con artist with an obsession with money and jawbreakers. He is the one who comes up with ideas for scamming the neighborhood kids. He is always persistent and determined to make it in the world, no matter how many times his ideas fail.

The trio have a strong friendship bond as evidenced in the show. The boys are rarely seen apart and are willing to work with one another to achieve a common goal to get jawbreakers.

* * *

On the day they met, They were young kids. Ed and Eddy build their first scam called Bottomwess Ed. Eddy goes up to the door and ring the doorbell.

Eddy: "Okay, This is it. Our first scam."

Ed: "Are you sure it will work, Eddy?"

Edd opens the door]

Eddy: "Who cares? We're getting cash, buddy boy!" [notices the open door] "Look sharp!"

Edd: "Salutations, gentlemen!" [holds out his hand to shake] "My family and I have just moved in, thank you."

Eddy: "Hey, Ed, get a load of the new kid on the block."

Ed: "Where?" [looks around until Eddy points to Edd] "Oh! Welcome, friend! My name's Ed." [He holds out his hand to shake. Flies are swarming around it.]

Eddy: "And I'm Eddy." [He holds out his hand as well. His has a joy buzzer on it.]

Edd: [sticking a glove on Ed's hand and only shaking Eddy's fingers] "Pleased to meet you! My name is Ed also, but with 2 D's."

Eddy: "Gee, ain't that a coinkydink. We all have the same name!" [Ed starts laughing, and Eddy joins in shortly.]

Edd: "Humorous indeed."

Eddy: "Yeah yeah, whatever." [going into his spiel] "Be amazed, kid! Watch bottomless Ed eat this humongous TV set!" [While showing it off, his shirt gets caught on Ed's fork. Eddy doesn't notice.] "For you, only a quarter."

Edd: [taking the bait] "I'll give you two, for it would be impossible for the human esophagus to manage such a feat." [He drops fifty cents in the jar.]

Ed: "In your hat, bucko!" [Ed plunges his fork into the TV set. Eddy moves with the fork.] "Yum!"

Eddy: [dimly understanding what's about to happen] "What the– Ed!" [Ed plunges the TV set and Eddy into his mouth and swallows them.]

Edd: "Good lord! I'm going to be ill!"

Edd goes back to his house and get something to get Eddy out of Ed's mouth.

Eddy: [scared witless] "Let me out!"

Edd: "Don't worry!" [Put on gloves] "Open it! Open it!"

Ed opens his mouth and Eddy covered in drool.

Eddy: "So close for my 50 cents."

Edd put 50 cents in the jar as Ed and Eddy are shocked. Edd smiles.

Edd: "Consider it as a gift."

Eddy: "Hey. You want to join us? We can be a great team."

Edd: "Really?"

Eddy: "Yeah. We can make scams to make money for jawbreakers.

Edd: "Jawbreakers?"

Ed: "Yeah. Jawbreakers are the treat that every kid in the Cul-de-Sac likes and strives to get. We make multiple attempts to obtain them by earning money from their various scams, only to fail most of the time. Apparently, there are hundreds of flavors of Jawbreakers from around the world."

Eddy: "I like the Japan flavor."

Edd: "You're kidding. I love that flavor too."

Eddy: "Us too. So, would you like to join?

Edd: "Certainly. I accept."

And so, Ed and Eddy became best friends with Edd. It shows the origin of the Eds' friendship.

The Eds form a strong friendship throughout the years. They make scams for jawbreakers. Sometime they suceeded and sometime, they failed. They work together and have fun for the past few years.

* * *

One peaceful night, an airship travels though the clouds. On board are Marissa, owner of the blue levitation stone, and Wilson, the government agent who abducted her. Suddenly and without warning, The Polices started to attack the Wilson, they want to rescue Marissa and her stone. The police invade the ship, and during the ensuing chaos, Marissa manages to knock Wilson unconscious. The police break into Marissa's room, and she tries to hide clinging to the outside of the ship. However, she loses her grip and falls into the night sky.

* * *

Few years later, It's now summer 2019, The Eds are now teenagers and are preparing for high school in September.

One day, Edd is in his room, using a labeler. He labels a desk lamp "Lamp", a bookshelf "Books", and a desk "Desk." Around the room can be seen other evidence of his labeling, such as a bed labeled "Sack" and a label reading "Door Knob" next to the doorknob.

Edd: "Four thousand eight hundred and twenty, four thousand eight hundred and twenty-four–ooh, I like what you've done with that tunnel–four thousand eight hundred and thirty-one, four thousand eight hundred and thirty-five, that's everybody. Four thousand eight hundred and–" [He does some calculations on an abacus] "–thirty-seven."

He places a label reading "Ants 4,837" on his ant farm. The doorbell then rings. He walks down to get the door. Upon opening it, he finds nobody there. He is halfway up the steps when the doorbell rings again. He goes down to get the door and once again finds nobody there. He tests the doorbell, and then goes upstairs. Once again, he gets halfway up before the doorbell rings again. He rushes down to get it.]

Edd: [annoyed] "Now please–!" [A bucket of water falls on his head.

Edd once again starts up the steps only to have the bell ring when he's halfway up. He goes down to get the door, and looks up carefully to make sure there are no unpleasant surprises. Just as he's about to stop looking up, a fish hits him in the face. Edd stands there stunned for a few seconds and then heads up the stairs, an odor now surrounding him. Once again, the doorbell rings when he's halfway up.

Eddy: "Hey, Double D, what took you so long?"

Edd: "Oh. Hello, Eddy. So, what're you doing?" [remembering the pranks] "Hey. Was that you ringing my doorbell?"

Eddy: "Who, me? Nah."

Edd: [opening the door to his room] "Wait, Eddy. You know the rules." [He holds up a pair of bunny slippers.]

Eddy: "Aw, come on, Edd. Not again." [Edd wiggles the slippers] "All right. Sheesh, stupid slippers."

Edd: "And I'll dispose of these." [He puts the shoes in a box labeled "Shoes."]

Eddy: "Okay. The slippers are on nowwWWHOAAA!" [Edd has taken a vacuum cleaner hose and is busily cleaning Eddy's nose with it.]

Edd: "We'll have you clean in no time, Eddy!" [His head gets sucked in but is shaken out. Edd is finished with his nose.] "Almost done." [He vacuums the back of Eddy's shirt.]

Eddy: "Gee, thanks Edd."

Edd: "After you, Eddy."

Eddy: "Yeah. After me."

Entering the room, he spots Edd's bed. He goes over and jumps on it.

Edd: "EDDY!" [remaking the bed] "Messy messy messy messy messy. Please don't do that, Eddy."

Eddy begins switching labels, switching the "Slipper" label, which he places on the bed, with the "Bed" label.

Edd: "Eddy! Please return those labels to their rightful designations."

Eddy: "Alright, alright, don't have a bird." [He takes the slipper label off the bed and replaces it with one that says "Toilet".] "Are ya done yet? Let's go get Ed!"

Edd: "Please be patient. I have just one more-" [He puts down a "Magnifying Glass" label.] "There."

Eddy: "Okay. Race you to Ed's place."

The duo rush over to Ed's. When they get there, Ed can clearly be seen watching a horror movie on TV. They tiptoe to the window.

Eddy: [whispering] "There he is."

[Eddy and Edd sneak in through the window. When Edd tries to enter, the window slams on his fingers, and he makes noises of pain.]

Eddy: [whispering] "Ssh. Quit fooling around." [He continues to sneak up on Ed. Just as he's about to pounce, E ad grabs him in a headlock and gives him a noogie.]

Ed: "Hey, Eddy! What's up?"

Edd: [leaping on them] "Dogpile!" [They tussle. Ed ends up victorious, with the two of them in a headlock.]

Ed: "Hi Double D. You guys make me laugh."

Eddy: "Well boys, I got something for you."

Ed: "What is it, Eddy?"

Eddy holds up a jar of coins which makes Ed and Edd smiles.

Eddy: "What's big, round, costs a nickel–"

Ed and Edd: "Jawbreakers!"

Eddy: "Now away we go!"

The Eds are running to the candy store, they run down the lane. Edd pulls out a calculator; Edd isn't as fast as his friends, however, and he soon falls behind. Still running, he starts to pick up litter and fabricates in his mind a means of transportation while ahead of him, his friends break through the fence at the end and into the new Peach Creek Estates development. After an unfortunate run-in with a steamroller, Ed and Eddy start running again, only for a moped-like vehicle to plow into them from behind. The pilot is Edd, who has fabricated the vehicle from ordinary suburban litter. It seems as if things might just be going right for the Eds when Edd loses control of the vehicle, and it plows into a mound of dirt. They run past the tire yard when one tire is bouncing down.

Eddy, unhindered by any such moral questions, continues on his way. Unfortunately, the ropes holding it up give way just as Eddy runs through the yard. They run

Edd starts to lecture Eddy on how he should stick with his friends, but soon stops, as he realizes that the time is getting short. They take off for the candy store again, and with less than a minute it looks like they might make it, but suddenly a huge thunderstorm rolls in, complete with harsh winds that force the Eds away from the candy store. Their strongest member is able to battle it, though, and he grabs his friends and The Eds are in front of the candy store, slurping jawbreakers.

Eddy: "This is good. Where are the others?"

Edd: "Kevin, Rolf and Jonny gone to football camp, Nazz's gone to europe and Sarah and Jimmy are away for a while."

Eddy: "Let them have A little childhood trauma builds character."

A tire, runs into them, knocking the jawbreakers out of their mouths. The jawbreakers roll down the street, and the Eds chase the jawbreakers.

The Eds finally caught up to their jawbreakers but Edd leap for his, but he accidentally push it away, into the creek. They follow it into the cold, cold water.

Edd: "Oh dear! Ed!"

[Ed is sitting underwater.]

Ed: "It is lost, guys."

Eddy: "Find it, Ed!" [The Eds begin to search furiously.] "Gimme a break, will ya?"

Ed: "Come back, Jawbreaker, wherever you are!"

* * *

It is night, and the hunt is still going on.

Edd: [shivering on the bank] "Oh let's go home! I'm soaked to the marrow! Our mothers must be worried sick!" [Eddy squeezes water from his shirt.] "Besides, the jawbreaker would surely have dissolved by now."

Eddy: "It's okay.

Eddy lies on the grass and look at the stars.

Eddy: "It's nobody's fault, Double D. I wanted to buy them for us to have before we started high school."

Edd: "Really?"

Eddy: "Yeah."

Edd: "What are you doing lying on the grass?"

Eddy: "Just doing a little thinking. Can I ask you something?"

Edd: "Yes. Fire away."

Eddy: "Do you remember the time when we were spying on Kevin on Jimmy's Birthday?"

Edd: "Oh, yeah. It was garage sale day and we ruined Jimmy's birthday. Why did you asked?"

Eddy: "I'm kinda regretting myself for the party. And that duel I had with Rolf?"

Edd: "By simply tossing his sea cucumber ball, you insulted Rolf's–"

Eddy: "Oh, boo-hoo, I hurt Rolf's stinky fish ball."

Edd: "It's not the fish ball, Eddy. You hurt Rolf's feelings and he forgive you!"

Eddy: "I know. I want to redeem myself."

Ed: "Found it!"

Eddy: [excited] "Ed?"

Ed: [jawbreaker in cheek] "I found it, guys!"

Eddy: "Aw, man, he's already eaten it!"

Ed: "But it is so good, Eddy."

Edd: [yearningly] "Tell me Ed, what flavor is it?"

Eddy: [rolling up his sleeve] "Does it taste like a fist?"

Ed: "Uh, nope. It sorta tastes like chicken."

[Ed unfurls his tongue to reveal that he is sucking on a gigantic snail.]

Ed: "Try some."

Edd & Eddy: "Gah!"

Ed: "No?" [He pulls it back in.] "Okey-dokey!"

Edd: [indignant] "Ed! You let that poor creature out right this min–" [Eddy clamps his hands over Edd's mouth.]

Eddy: "Gee, Ed. You're so lucky. I wish I was... Look."

Eddy points at something in the sky. They sees an unconscious girl hurling towards them. They are amazed what they are seeing. Ed spits out the snail while watching the girl hurling.

Ed: "Who is that?"

Eddy: "I don't know."

Eddy grabs her until they see something amazing in the sky. They are looking at a legendary floating castle in the sky. Edd is amazed what he's seeing.

Ed: "Cool."

Edd: "Goodness me, It's the lost city, a Castle in the sky!"

Eddy: "A what?"

Edd: "It's the lost city called Tombanus. It's the Kingdom, home of the statue of morality. Whoever gets it will gains a key of Immortality."

Ed: "Immortality?! Live Forever and Never Die, Double D?"

Edd: "Yes. There's treasure in the lost kingdom.

Eddy: [excited] "Treasure, you say?"

Edd: There are lot of treasure in Tombanus."

Eddy: "Hey, if we get that treasure, we'll be rich!"

Edd: "If we get the treasure, yes."

Ed: "You mean, we will retire from making scams?"

Eddy: "That's the one, Stupid."

The Eds are looking at the sky and smiles. Edd has an interesting idea of seeing Tombanus existant.

Edd: "Well my fellows, someday we're gonna see that castle in the sky."

Ed and Eddy nodded in agreement and look at the castle before it disappears. The girl sees the Eds before going back to sleep.


End file.
